


Slave

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Slave Keith (Voltron), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: Prince Lancey gets a new slave which is Keithy boy. Keith likes it





	Slave

Lance was so excited to get his new slave. He ran around the castle he lived in, knowing the place like the back of his hand. His Altean marks on his cheeks starting glowing as he got closer to the throne room, meaning his mom or dad was in there, hopefully taking to the people handing over his new slave.

The Altean Prince walked in and stood by his father, who was talking to a guard about his new slave. Just as he thought. A few minutes later, a cute, smaller Galra walked in with his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes on the floor. He had fluffy black hair and really cute fluffy ears on the top of his head. A long, black tail waved behind him in an excited sort of way. The Galran also had pale-ish skin, not purple like the other Galras. Half-breed, Lance thought. Lance liked him already.

"Prince Lance, this is Keith, Your Galra slave." The guard who had brought Keith in said, gesturing to Keith. Keith waved and gave a small, shy smile. Lance liked him even more.

"Hi Keith!" Lance said cheerfully, smiling big at the smaller male. Keith smiled more and looked away. Lance saw tiny fangs when Keith smiled. Cute.

The Altean Prince ran his fingers through his short, brown hair, looking up at his father. "Dad, am I allowed to take him to my room now?"

Lances dad, King Alfor, nodded. "Yes. Your room as also been sound-proofed, for uh.. Reasons." Lance saw Keith blush and look away.

Lance smiled, grabbing Keith's hand. "C'mon Keithy!" He said, saying goodbye to King Alfor before dragging Keith to his room.

~~~~

Once they were in Lances room, he shut and locked his door. Keith looked around, amazed at how big Lances room was.

"So Keith," Lance started, sitting on his bed and patting his lap. "Come sit and let's talk." Keith blushed and nodded, sitting in Lances lap.

"I've been told you don't behave, hm?" Lance mumbled, cupping Keith's cheek. The Galran shook his head slowly, leaning into Lances hand. Lance ran his thumb over Keith's bottom lip, "Well baby, that's gonna change. I don't like people who don't behave, and I'll punish you if you aren't good~ My room's sound-proof, no one will get to hear your pretty screams and cries~"

Keith whined softly, nodding slowly. "Y-Yes sir.." Was Keith actually going to behave? Well, he didn't plan on behaving but he might.

Lance smiled and kissed Keith's forehead before picking him and placing him on the floor. "Get down on your knees, kitten.”

Keith did as he was told, getting down on his knees. He put his hands in his lap and looked up at the Altean Prince, tail swishing around behind him.

The Prince smiled and pet Keiths big, purple, fluffy ears, making the Half Galra purr. “Good Kitty~” He smiled, continuing to pet him.

Eventually Lance stopped petting Keith and pulled his pants down, leaving his underwear on. “Alright, Kitty. Do what you want but no sucking yet and no hands.”

Keith licked Lance through his boxers, looking up at him. Lance nodded and bit his lip, humming. The shorter male slowly pulled down his boxers with his teeth, gasping softly when he saw Lance's cock.

Lance smirked and moved his hips a bit, making his length hit Keiths cheek. “Like what you see, kitty~?”

The half-galran nodded, licking a hot, wet stripe from the base to the tip. Lance groaned and tangled his hands in Keith's hair, watching him. “Suck, baby,”

Keith kissed the tip before opening his mouth and slowly taking Lance in, humming softly. He got about half way before he gagged, closing his eyes and huffing. The shorter male didn't pull off, instead just relaxed his throat and took the Altean's big cock down. Lance groaned from above him, leaning his head back a bit. “Good boy~..”

After Keith gave Lance a fantastic blowjob and got cum all over his face, Lance picked him up and laid him back on the bed, spreading his legs. The Altean Prince grabbed a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before slowly pushing one into Keith's ass, causing Keith to mewl softly.

Lance eventually got three fingers in Keith's ass, fingering him roughly and rubbing against his prostate every few thrusts. It had Keith moaning loudly and squirming around, begging for more. The taller male chuckled darkly, slowly pulling his fingers out and wiping them off, grabbing the lube again and slicking up his cock.

“Are you ready, kitten~?” He purred, lining himself up and pushing his tip against Keith's hole. Keith nodded eagerly, whining loudly. Lance chuckled again, slowly pushing in. Keith moaned softly and leaned his head back, squeezing his eyes shut.

It didn't take long for Lance to get all the way in and start thrusting, thrusting slow but hard. The thrusts had Keith gasping and moaning out, gripping the sheets tightly. “Harder! Please, please! Harder~!“ Keith moaned out, needing more.

Lance smirked, panting a bit as he went harder and faster. Keith's pretty, tight little ass bounced with every thrust, the male gasping everytime Lance thrusts in.

Keith came at two times by the time Lance came, releasing his load inside Keith. He slowly pulled out, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to Keith's lips. Keith was a mess, his cum all over his stomach, legs spread open widely, his cheeks flushed a deep red and tears drying up on his cheeks, Lance's cum slowly leaking out of his hole. Lance smiled proudly as he looked at the mess he made.

The Altean got up and grabbed a wet rag, wiping Keith's cheek and stomach, cleaning him up. “Want the cum out of your hole, honey?” He asked softly, smiling at Keith. The half-galran shook his head, wanting it to stay in. Lance laughed softly and left it in instead of cleaning it out. He cleaned himself off quickly, throwing the dirty rag on top of their clothes on the floor, knowing his maid would come and wash it all later.

Keith cuddled up to him, purring happily as he nuzzled his face in Lance's neck. Lance smiled, softly kissing Keith's forehead. “Get some rest, baby. We'll go get some food and stuff later, alright?” He whispered, but Keith was already asleep.


End file.
